


Only At Night

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie wants to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only At Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Only At Night  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sookie wants to see him again.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word night on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“When can I see you again?” Sookie ducked her head shyly as the question slipped out of her mouth before she could recall it. She couldn’t believe she was being this forward. She should know better. They had only just met, she was supposed to wait for him to ask her but she couldn’t wait to see him again.

The night was his time; it had been this way for well over a hundred years. He hadn’t begrudged that fact for a long time... until now. 

Bill took a step closer. “How about tomorrow night?” 

She nodded her head eagerly.


End file.
